Is Now The Time For Us?
by cinderella9056
Summary: The Text Message Killer is out there killing young women and Robin has just lost another friend to him, or is it him and just killed like the previous victims? Who is Jake's father? Lucky or Jason. What happens when the truth of who is Jake's father comes out? When the Scorpio sisters are targeted who will help save them? who finds love? Read & find out and don't forget to review!


IS NOW THE TIME FOR US?

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any characters you recognize

A/N: this story starts in late 2007

CHAPTER ONE

Robin walked down the stairs on the docks, not really paying any attention to her surroundings. They had just lost another person to the Text Message Killer. Her friend Lainey was the latest victim of him. She knew she should be paying more attention to her surroundings but she wasn't and Jason could see that when he was able to sneak up on her which was not good.

Jason startled Robin when he said "You shouldn't be out here alone."

Robin turned surprised to see Jason. "Hi Jason, how are you doing?" His one-time love Sam McCall had been the victim before Lainey Winters. She had been killed at his sister's engagement party on Halloween. Never forget that night. She had been in the stables looking for gloves when Jason announced he was the father of Jake Spencer. Shocked Robin. She couldn't believe it, Jason the father of Jake Spencer, she wouldn't have believed it and still didn't. She had been around Jake and didn't see any likeness to Jason, he looked like Lulu did as a baby and what Lucky looked like. Not Jason though. It was none of her business though. Jason hadn't been any of her business in years. She realized that night in the stables that she still loved him though. It hurt that Jason could be Jake's father. She had always wanted that honor, since 1996 to be exact. She wasn't the one to have that privilege though. She didn't think Liz was either though.

"I've been better. I wasn't in love with Sam anymore, but I did still care for her and I am sorry that she died. At least the Text Message Killer hasn't killed in a while maybe we will have a chance to find him before he kills again."

"Wrong. I was meeting Dr. Lainey Winters and I found her strangled. He killed her just an hour ago."

"No. I'm sorry, Robin. I know she was a friend of yours. You use to go to Jake's with her and Liz, Emily and Kelly Lee. "

"Yes. She was a good friend. I wonder what she wanted to meet about though."

"Meet about?"

"Yes, she called me about an hour and a half and she told me it was urgent that she meet with me. She said she found something she needed my input about. I don't know what it was though. I have no way of knowing what it is either because the Text Message Killer got to her first."

Jason looks at Robin and knows that she is in Strong Brave Robin mode. She needs to grieve but he knows she won't until she is home alone. She used to be able to cry and not be strong brave Robin in front of him. That had been a long time ago though. Sometimes like now he missed her friendship and her in his life as his lover. He knows that he has to be with Liz because of Jake but he doesn't love Liz he realizes so why was he with her? He was angry with her right now anyway.

Robin looks at Jason, really looks at him and knows there is something wrong. "What's wrong, Jason?"

Jason looks at Robin and he wants to talk to her about it, but promised Liz he wouldn't. "Nothing."

"Jason, just tell me you don't want to talk to me about it or that it is business, but don't lie to me. We never have lied to each other. Maybe you should know I was in the stables on Halloween when you told Lucky about Jake. I haven't told anyone what I heard."

"You know then. I don't know what to do. Lucky and Liz want me to let Lucky adopt Jake. Liz wants to continue secretly seeing each other but me not to have anything to do with my son."

"Jason, I don't want to make you mad but have you had a DNA test done."

"Liz did."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you had one done. I take it you didn't then?"

"No, why?"

"I think you should have your own test done. I am not saying Liz lied but I think someone did. I watched Lulu grow up from the time she was a baby and Jake looks like her. I think you should find out for yourself who Jake's father is."

"You don't think Jake is mine? He looks like Lulu?"

"Yes, I think he is Lucky's. I think Liz either lied or the test was altered. I'm sorry, Jason. I don't mean to take another child away from you. That is not my intention."

"I know. Will you run the test?" Jason asks, knowing he can trust her.

"Yes, I will." Robin knows she may lose a friend if she is wrong or right. She was in a tough spot again.

"When can we do this?"

"Can you meet me at the lab in an hour that should give me enough time to get a sample of Jake and Lucky's DNA?"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I think I will just stop over and see Lucky and Jake."

"Okay, I will see you at the hospital in an hour. How long will this test take?"

"I am going to do a sealed test so that no one can see it or get into the results. I will be sending it out of this lab and to another lab so no one can say it was tampered with. The test I am having done it will tell us 100% who Jake's father is and it will be sealed until I open it."

"Thank you, Robin. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry about your friend."

"Me too. I'm going to go over and see Lucky and Jake now. Thank you, Jason."

"I didn't do anything. You are the one doing something for me and I can't ever repay you for this and for listening."

"Your welcome. I will see you at the hospital later."

"Okay."

Robin leaves and heads to Lucky's to get DNA from him and Jake.

Please review my story and tell me what you think!


End file.
